(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an optical pick-up used for an optical disc unit and it particularly relates to an optical pick-up with reduced secondary resonance.
(2) Description of the Related Art
For coping with a recent demand for the reduction of thickness in the field of optical disc units, the reduction in thickness has been progressed also in an optical pick-up for recording and generating information signals by the irradiation of a laser light to an optical disc. For reducing the thickness of the optical pick-up, it is important to decrease secondary resonance upon movement of a lens coil holder in which an objective lens and a driving coil are mounted. The secondary resonance is a large factor of making the recording and reproducing operation instable.
In view of the above, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-281018 discloses an optical pick-up device in which a first coil is arranged to one side and a second coil is arranged to the other remaining side relative to four wires that support the lens holder.